The '200 application and the '503 application respectively teach power take off (“PTO”) mechanisms for, e.g., drill/driver devices. In a chuck mode of operation of such a PTO-based drill/driver, power by which a chuck mechanism can be made to open/close jaws of the chuck may be obtained from, e.g., an (N−1)th stage (e.g., a second stage) of a planetary transmission, e.g., by moving an Nth stage (e.g., a third stage) sun gear forward along the longitudinal axis to engage and drive the chuck mechanism. Similarly, a drill/drive mode may be engaged by axially moving the third stage sun gear rearward.
As power is drawn from the third stage of the planetary transmission, PTO actuation necessitates that the tool transmission be set to a speed, e.g., low speed, in which the third stage of the planetary transmission is active. As such, the PTO actuation mechanism has been interlocked with the speed-selecting mechanism of the transmission.